South Of Where
by GitrChix
Summary: What if Spencer wasn't to meet Ashley her first day by the lockers? What if she bacame friends with Madison first? DUN...DUN...DUN! Don't worry this is a Spashley!
1. So Lost

_This is my first fan fic so please be nice, although corrective criticism is appreciated. _

**Disclaimer: I know it's sad but I don't own the great South of Nowhere or any of its characters. They belong to The-N! **

Spencer's POV

Wow a new school great. My brothers seem so excited, but me… I can wait. I'm so nervous what if I don't make any friends, what if I don't get on the cheer squad, what if I fall on my face. Ugh LA is so different from Ohio, it even smells different. Nope of course I am the only one who seems nervous. My brother Clay was excited that he got his books before hand, he's the brainy one…and Glen well lets just put it in his words…

"Babes and a gym, when do we start!?"

Yup you guessed it, he's the jock. So where does that leave me, who am I. I've always had trouble with that; even back in Ohio I wasn't exactly sure who I was. Yea I was a co-captain of the cheer squad but I refused to date any jokes. They were all just too stupid and ass holes. I fell for one guy once he was so sweet and I thought I was in love but it turned out to be different. It just didn't work out and I know it was mainly my fault. I just couldn't seem to, I don't know…let myself love him. Honestly you should never force yourself into loving someone and that's what I was doing. Whatever that is long past due now and I'm in a whole new state and school I can now start off with a clean slate and maybe finally find out who I am.

The car has stopped and was in park as my brothers stepped out into the LA heat. I break from my thoughts and join them out side. We make our way over to the map. Shit that is huge…where is the 'You are here' sticker? I glance off to find where I am and I find myself looking into the eyes of a very cute guy. I shyly smile as he slowly walks off.

"Are you kidding me? My physics lab isn't even here. It's at a junior college." My brother clay said while scratching his had. "I'll see you guys later." I wave my good bye and watch him walk off.

"We'll I'm good, cause I know the gym is right over there." Glen states pointing over his shoulder.

"You do know weight lifting isn't considered a real class." I always tease Glen.

"Shut up Spencer! It is a real class… you get grade in it. In Ohio I always got A's." He proudly said with a cocky smile on his face.

"Yea, A for Ass." I tease again. I just get such a kick at seeing his face drop I can't help but laugh.

"Whatever…" He storms off. I love doing that. Him and his friends back in Ohio would always bother me, so now every opportunity I get, I get him back for it.

Great now I'm here left alone and I have no idea where my classes are. Shit where's that damn sticker! Ugh okay this way looks good…I hope it's the right way. The bell rings and everyone quickly file into their class room, except me…hmmm and apparently another girl. I hope she not new because I'm going to ask her for directions. Walking over to the lockers where the girl is, someone runs hard into my shoulder and almost nocks me over.

"Ouch!" The pretty brunette screams

"I'm sorry…" Why am I apologizing, she ran into me?

"You better be." She replied with narrowed eyes

"I'm just trying to find my way around this place."

"I'll help you find my fis…" as she tightened her fists she was interrupted.

"Madison cool it." The tall slender girl stepped in between.

"Hey I'm Sherry" I quickly shake her hand with at least two fingers; I am still a bit in shock. "Sorry about Madison, when she was born she thought the world was hers." The girl giggled as she was pushed out of the way by the hazel eyed girl"

"And it should be." She retorted. "Are you by any chance the new girl trying out for the squad." She asked.

"Yea actually I'm. My name is Spencer." Shit! Now what?

"Whatever, I will see you in the gym today right after school. Don't be late. We'll see if you can handle it." She quickly walked off as Sherry followed her. Great I'm still lost. Where did that girl go? Oh man!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley's POV

Wow I hate school. I'm tired I didn't get enough sleep last night, and this morning I woke up to arguing about my tattoo. My mom's boyfriends and ex's are so annoying. It's my body and I can do what I want with it. Eww why does everyone look so happy to be here…oh yea they have friends. Ugh I hate people they are so stupid. They can't seem to just leave me alone. Everyone wants to tell me who I am, who I should be…damn it I just want to be myself.

Oh crap I see Aiden! I quickly turn my head to avoid eye contact. Ok maybe I'll glance…just to see if he is looking at me. He's not?! Hmm what the hell is he looking at? I just know it's not at his girlfriend. Why are there so many people at this school, I can't see anything. Screw it whatever. Haha but I wish Madison could see the look on his face, staring at whatever or whoever it may be.

The bell rings just as I reach my locker. Where is my English book? Oh what now, I just heard Madison scream…I look…how is that? Shit my books…my coffee! Yes this is going to be a great day. As I bend down to pick up my books that have fallen out of my looker I look over towards Madison again. Well it looks like Madison has found herself another minion…but she's kind of hot. No stop it Ashley you know she is just going to follow Madison around granting her every command and making your life a living hell. Hmmm but she is hot, damn it! I check my cell phone for the time…crap I'm late…and my tattoo itches…ugh!

Spencer's POV

I found it! Ok not my class but the office. As I walk thought the door I walk right into a tall guy's chest. What is with people walking into me today?

"Ugh" That was the only sound he made. I think I exploded one of his lungs.

"Oh my goodness I am so sorry!" I apologize. This time I think it was my fault. I need to get blinkers or something, this can't keep happening to me.

"Hey don't be sorry I'm okay." He smiled warmly to me "How's your face?" He giggled and I couldn't help but smile. He is really cute.

"It hurts a little." I softly replied rubbing my nose

"Well I do work out, thanks for noticing." He stated as I looked at him confused. Oh great a jock. "No honey I'm totally kidding. But seriously are you ok? Do you need to see the nurse or something?" He starts to giggle and I can't help but smile again. Wait did he just call me honey?

"Umm no…I'm ok. I just need to find my classes." I shyly explain

"Oh I can help you out. By the way I'm Wade." He extends his hand and I take it.

"Spencer, Nice to meet you." He's so cute. I hand him my schedule. We begin to walk through the school, which I hope will lead me to my first class.

"So where are you from?" He asks

"Ohio" I answer

"You are a long way from home." He says as I nod my head and smile. "Well if you would like to make some new friends, after school today my club is getting together for a meeting, your more then welcome to come." He says as he stops in front of a room. He is so nice. I think I love him. Crap Cheerleading!

"I'm sorry I can't. I have cheerleading after school today." I sadly reply.

"Oh that's no problem. GSA meets every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday." He quickly responds. Oh…oh…darn and I thought I found a good one mom would like. Hmm but the club sounds interesting enough, if everyone is as nice as Wade is, sure why not try it out. I think my dad did some kind of work with a club like GSA in Ohio.

"Yea sure, I'll see you Wednesday." I say taking back my schedule he is handing to me.

"Great can't wait to see you there. Well this is your class, sorry but I have to be getting to mine. If you need help to your next classes just ask your teachers they will help you out." He gives me a quick kiss on the cheek and walks off. "I'll see you later Spencer."

"Thanks for everything." I yell back. He is so cute. I hope we become friends.

I walk into class and all eyes directly turn to me. Nothing to see here… Please, look away! Ugh I think…nope now I'm sweating.

"Hi can I help you?" The older woman asks.

"Umm…Yes sorry it's my first day here. My name is Spencer…Spencer Carlin. I think this is my class?" I nervously say handing over my schedule.

"Well Spencer you made it to your first Class. Umm you may go ahead and sit down at the empty desk next to Miss Lewis. Chelsea raises your hand please." The girl raises her hand and I make my way to the seat. She sweetly smiles at me as I sit down. Well to tell you the truth I think I will be okay. Most people seem very nice; I don't know I think I might like it here.

Ashley's POV

Ugh I hate English, it's one of my better subjects and I hate it the same. The door to the class room opens and my eyes are torn from some lyrics I was jotting down to the blond at the door. I stopped breathing. It's the minion! Ashley stop it, someone is going to see you smile. She is…Spencer? Cute name…and now I'm blushing. What Chelsea! There is an empty desk right in front of me. Don't get your hopes up Ash, she is totally straight. I really need to find some friends; I can't keep talking to myself like this. Well at least she is sitting where I can stare at her. There is no harm in day dreaming. This English class just got a lot more interesting.

_Please review! I will try to get the next chapter up as fast as I can!_


	2. What the hell?

_Sorry I took longer then I wanted to with the next chapter…life happened…my best friend got into a bad car accident and she is just having the worst luck right now so I've been trying to cheer her up. Anyway here it is and thanks for the review lol!_

Spencer's POV

Ugh I've been here for only three weeks and I'm already exhausted. Cheerleading is hell right now. Madison has been so tough on me. I wake up so soar every morning.

I feel so bad because the GSA meetings I went to were fun and I enjoy going to them but I don't think I can go anymore. These first couple weeks for cheerleading have been every other day just to learn some routines and evaluate the new girls, but once the basketball season starts, practice will be everyday. How can I tell Wade, he wanted to make me an official member and maybe even Vice President. I hope he understands; we have become good friends these last couple of weeks. Hmmm maybe I'll talk to Madison and ask her. She has told me I am one of the better girls on the squad maybe she will let me off a day or two. It is for a school club, I don't see any reason why she wouldn't let me. I hope she isn't homophobic…shit what if she is…I don't know she seem open minded enough.

Eww I just remembered I have a test first period. Ugh it's too early to be analyzing poems. Hopefully all the studying I did last night will pay off. I enter the class as the bell rings and the desks are rearranged and spread out around the room.

"Good morning class, just take any empty seat so we can begin the test as soon as every one arrives." My teacher instructs.

I sit in an empty seat towards the middle of the room. I see Chelsea walk into the room and I wavy her over.

"Hey girl, are you ready for this test?" She asks as she sits down behind me.

"I hope so. I studied all night. I even fell asleep studying. I think there is some droll on page 56." I giggle as Chelsea laughs. Chelsea has been so nice to me since the first day. I think I should introduce her to my brother Clay. I think they would have a lot in common.

"You're crazy. Well good luck." She wishes.

"Thanks you too." I say as I sit forward in my seat. I hadn't noticed that someone was now sitting in front of me. I take out my English book from my backpack to quickly review. When I put the book down on my desk the corner of the book touched the girl sitting in front of me causing her to jump and her folder fell to the ground and all her papers spilled out of it. She quickly got out of her seat and nervously began to gather her papers as if she didn't want anyone to see them. I got up from my seat as well.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to scare you." I apologized as I was picking up some of her papers. Some of them caught my attention with little doodles and what seemed to be poems but I wasn't able to read them because she had grabbed them out of my hand before I got the chance.

"Its okay…thanks." She shyly smiled with out making eye contact. Wow she is really pretty. I haven't seen her in this class before, but she looks very familiar. Is she possibly new…maybe, I think I would have probably noticed a girl as pretty as her in this class. No wait that came out wrong…or did it? What the hell am I talking about…ok so chapter 2.

"Okay class; please put everything under your desk except for a pen or pencil." The teacher instructs.

Good this test isn't to hard, good thing I studied. Oh no I don't know this one…I'll skip it…wait I don't know this one either. Hmm what is that? Why does the girl in front of me have a note card? I didn't know we were allowed to have note cards.

I raise my hand and my teacher nods her head allowing me to speak.

"I wasn't aware we could bring note cards?" I state. My teacher gives me a confused look then glances to the girls in font of me.

"I never said you could." She responds. She walks over to the girls sitting in front of me. "Ashley, please hand in your test and note cards and leave my class room." My teacher demanded. The girls didn't respond or defend her self she just handed over her test and note cards, gathered her things and quietly left the room, but not before flashing me the dirtiest look I have ever received. Once she was gone there were a couple of giggles in the class room that my teacher quickly stopped.

"Would anyone else like to hand in their test now? ...Thank you Spencer." She whispered to me before she returned to her seat.

Oh crap I just got that girl…Ashley; I think…I just got her in trouble. Well I mean she was cheating but know every one is going to think I'm a kiss ass. I didn't want to get her in trouble, her shampoo smelled good…WTF? Ok number 13.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Ashley's POV

Crap I have an English test today. Good thing I took the time to make that note card last night. I hope my teacher doesn't see it. I'm walking to my locker when I hear a familiar laugh to my right.

"Where is the lesbian crossing sing?" Ugh Madison. I hate that bitch. I want to slap her in the face, but she has her posy with her. I can probably take them all to, but it's not worth it and I think I look extra sexy today.

"What is that? It smells like fart? It's like an asshole is trying to speak to me." Take that bitch! I really hate her and to think we use to be friends. Seriously she should know if I wanted to hear and asshole I'd fart. Ha-ha that's a good one too. I'll use it next time.

"Bite me!" She responds with narrowed eyes.

"Sorry, but I don't like the taste of bitch." I'm so good. I'm bored and I need to get to English. Ugh but I have to take that damn test, but Spencer will be there. I was happy to not see Spencer as a minion back there…but she still is one, damn it!

As I walk into the class room I notice the seats are different. The closest desk to Spencer was the one right in front of her so I take it. I take out a blank piece of paper and being to doodle.

Good she is talking to Chelsea so I don't have to make eye contact. Oh no they stopped talking. Wow I feel her breath on my hair…oh shut up Ashley the door is open. Is she staring at the back of my head, I think I can feel her eyes. Maybe she likes my hair, it is extra sexy today. I wouldn't mind if she wanted to play with it. Aww it would be so amazing if she just started touching my hair, then my neck, face, body…OMG she touched me!

I jump and my note book falls on the floor. All of my lyrics spilled out so jump up and grab all of them as fast as I could. I notice Spencer has also gotten to pick up the papers and she is looking at the ones in her hand. I quickly take them from her hoping she hasn't read anything. My songs are very personal to me, that and maybe some are about her. Anyway my teacher passes out the test and after a minute or two I take out my handy dandy cheat card from my pocket.

Wow I made a good one this is actually helping.

"I wasn't aware we could bring note cards?" You've got to be kidding me. Well after all Spencer is a minion. Oh crap now she is walking over to me.

"Ashley, please hand in your test and note cards and leave my class room." My teacher demanded. With out an argument I do what I'm told. Before I leave for the first time I look directly into Spencer's eyes, but coldly.

Oh man she has beautiful eyes. Dude what the hell is wrong with you, she just ratted you out. Damn Madison and her brain washing!

_I'll try to get the next chapter up tonight or tomorrow. Please review! I want to know if my story is any good, or if I should just quit now… _


	3. Just Walk Away

_WOOHOO work sucks but I'm bored now and gracing you with more of my story. Brace your selves…_

Spencer's POV

Another slow exhausting day…and I haven't even gone to cheerleading yet…dumb! I still feel so bad for Ashley. I should find her and apologize, but I don't know, that look she gave me…she totally wants to kick my ass…maybe I should find her. He-he hmmm that would be interesting. Ehhh what? Crazy thoughts go away!

"Hey Spencer" The slender girl took me by surprise.

"Hey Sherry what's up?" I asked with a smile

"I'm just heading over to the locker room to get ready for cheer." She simply said.

"Cool…Um can I ask you a quick question?" I said hesitantly

"Sure, go for it." She smiled happily. Sherry was co-captain of the squad but Madison might as well be the only captain. Madison would rather everyone go to her for things, she organizes everything, all the cheers are ones that she has made up herself. Sherry has very little say in anything. Sherry seemed a little over happy to help me out.

"Are you in any clubs?" I watched her smile frown

"Umm no? The squad needs everyone's full attention and being the co-captain I don't have time for clubs." She said with her nose in the air. I think she was trying to be intimidating like Madison, but it didn't really work. Since I've met Madison, not much scares me anymore. Well of course Madison still scares me but I've been scaring myself a lot lately too.

"But if I wanted to join a club I could right?" I asked.

"Yes you could but I wouldn't recommend it." She huffed. "I'll see you in the locker room, don't be late." She walked off.

"Okay thanks." I yelled back. I think I made her mad. Oops. Just to make sure I'll ask Madison anyway. We can work out some kind of schedule.

I walk into the locker room and I find Madison is already in there getting dressed with Sherry now at her side. I put my stuff on the bench by my locker and make my way over to her.

"Hey Madison, can I talk to you for a second?" I say as I watch Sherry give me a weird look.

"Spencer hold that thought…" She says as she looks over my shoulder and steps next to me.

"Didn't you see the 'No Dogs No Dykes' sign outside?" Oh my goodness; who did she just sat that too!? I turn and it's her…she looks so broken.

"Please Madison, not today. I'm really not in the mood." She said sadly

"Cover up ladies; we wouldn't want Ashley to get turned on." Madison says with an evil grin as the other girls in the room giggle.

What the hell is going on? Is it 'pick on Ashley day' or something. I didn't even do it on purpose. Why is everyone being so mean to her?

"I've had a really bad day and if you want I can take all my anger out on you and use you as my punching bag, but I would much rather use the one in the gym. I would have a lesser chance of getting an STD that way." Ashley said with her equally evil grin. Her comment made me giggle, which earned me glares and looks.

"You're all talk Ashley. I'd like to see you try and hit me." She took a couple steps towards Ashley. Madison said something else but I couldn't quite make it out, but whatever it was caused Ashley to grab Madison and throw her into the locker. Sherry Ran to grab Madison and I went for Ashley. We were able to pull them apart and hold them back.

"Come here and hit me again you stupid dyke." Madison screamed with messed up hair and a red face.

"HEY! Enough!" Shit did I just say that? I found myself standing in front of Ashley. All eyes were on me now, but everyone was silent. Even Madison was for once. When I turned to look at Ashley she was already half way out of the locker room. All the other girls slowly began to return to what they were doing as I am still standing shocked.

Hmmm I guess GSA is out of the question. I know where Madison stands now. Is Ashley really gay? I haven't seen her in any of the GSA meetings I've been too. Maybe I should talk to her to get her to come to one of the meetings with me. Wade is always trying to find new members. Why the hell am I thinking about GSA? That poor girl just got ripped a part and no one even seems to care.

Madison walks over to me fixing her hair.

"Carlin what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" She asked

"Umm… oh if I could go to my car. I forgot my uniform." I lie

"Fine but hurry up. Practice still begins at three o'clock sharp." She states

I nod my head and quickly run off in search of Ashley. That was easier then I thought. She is sitting on the curb by the parking lot. I make my way slowly over to her.

"Are you okay?" I say sincerely

"What the hell do you want?" She snorts back as she stands up wiping away some tears. I feel so bad. She looks so devastated. What would she do if I just gave her a hug?

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay. What Madison said to you was horrible. I just wanted to apol…" I was cut off…

"Apologize! It's going to take more then an apology. You cheerleaders think you are so fucking great. Walking around stepping all over everyone; not caring if you hurt them or not!"

"Ashley, I'm not like…" I was cut of again…

"Oh spare me the 'I'm different' speech. You are all the same. All little brain washed minions with no lives. So you can all go to hell. Fuck you very much!" She begins to walk away. I can not let her leave with saying that. I am nothing like Madison. She doesn't even know me.

"What? You don't even know me. I'm just trying to help. I'm not even a hundred percent sure what this is about, but if it's because you are gay…lesbian… whatever…I know somewhere you can go, you know to talk to others in your same situation." I said completely.

"I've got an idea. How about you save yourself and the rest of the world with one less cheerleader by you jumping off a bridge." She boldly said before she began to walk away. What a bitch. She turned around again. "Oh and you have a little something brown on your nose…Ha-ha it must be from all the ass your kissing." Ugh bitch! I just watch her walk away. She has a sexy walk when she's angry. Right…hmmm…yea. Ummm so practice. This school just gets more interesting by the day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley's POV

Great I left my cell phone in the locker room again. I walk into the locker room and the place is infested with cheerleaders. Oh no…that voice.

"Didn't you see the 'No Dogs No Dykes' sign outside?" What a perfect way to end a horrible day.

"Please Madison, not today. I'm really not in the mood." I am so depressed right now

"Cover up ladies; we wouldn't want Ashley to get turned on." I am really not in the mood. Okay maybe just one little insult…

"I've had a really bad day and if you want I can take all my anger out on you and use you as my punching bag, but I would much rather use the one in the gym. I would have a lesser chance of getting an STD that way." He-he I know that one hit her heard. Did Spencer just giggle? That was so cute; she has such a cute giggle.

"You're all talk Ashley. I'd like to see you try and hit me." Oh no now she is trying to be all tough and walk over. Ha-ha she didn't have anything better to say so now she is trying to look all intimidating. She gets close and talks in almost a whisper.

"You don't scare me Ashley. You're no one to me, or anyone else for that matter. You're just a lonely little lesbian." Ok I've heard enough. I grab her by the collar and push her hard backwards into the lockers.

I am ready to swing a good one at her face but I am pulled back and Madison is pulled away too. Who the hell grabbed me? Spencer?

"Come here and hit me again you stupid dyke." Madison my fist is going to be imprinted on your fac…

"HEY! Enough!" Wow what the hell just happened? Screw this I'm not going to stand in this locker room anymore. I walk out quickly. I can't keep my tears inside anymore. Madison gets me so fucking mad ARGGG! I need to sit down and relax before I drive. I sit down on the curb. I hear someone walk up behind me.

"Are you okay?" Are you serious? Did you not just witness everything?

"What the hell do you want?" She should just walk away. I am so angry right now I know I'm going to just take it all out on her and I can't even stop myself.

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay. What Madison said to you was horrible. I just wanted to apol…" I cut her off before she could continue

"Apologize! It's going to take more then an apology. You cheerleaders think you are so fucking great. Walking around stepping all over everyone; not caring if you hurt them or not!" I really shouldn't be yelling at her. She is the only one who stood up for me and the only one who came to check up on me and also the only one who came to apologize.

"Ashley, I'm not like…" I cut her of again…Spencer please just walk away

"Oh spare me the 'I'm different' speech. You are all the same. All little brain washed minions with no lives. So you can all go to hell. Fuck you very much!" Wow I am such a bitch and this poor girl is getting all of it.

"What? You don't even know me. I'm just trying to help. I'm not even a hundred percent sure what this is about, but if it's because you are gay…lesbian… whatever…I know somewhere you can go, you know to talk to others in your same situation." What the hell is she talking about? Okay now she got me lost.

"I've got an idea. How about you save yourself and the rest of the world with one less cheerleader by you jumping off a bridge." Very harsh Ashley. Just walk away. The girl came to apologize and you're ripping her a new one. But she did screw me over this morning "Oh and you have a little something brown on your nose…Ha-ha it must be from all the ass you're kissing." Ha-ha okay maybe she had that one coming.

Thank god it's Friday. I need a brake from this school. I would not be able to take another day of this.

_Let me know what you think…Please Review! I'm not 100 sure when I will get the next chapter up. Don't worry it wont be to long of a wait. _


	4. Are you lost?

_Howdy! Thank you so much for all the great review. They make me want to write more and more. I hope everyone had an awesome weekend…I know I did he-he _

Spencer's POV

So tonight I have this season opener dance thing. Of course I'm going stag and I'm forced into going because I'm on the squad. My brother Glen is driving me there; but I always loose him at these things. So today the coach announced the starting team and Glen got starting point guard. I knew he would get it; he was all state back in Ohio. At the rally though Madison looked so pissed, so did Aiden. Tonight is going to be interesting.

"Baby sister are you ready?" Glen yelled through my closed door.

"Yes I am." I take a quick glance at me hair then open the door.

"You look nice." He can be a sweet guy…sometimes.

"Thank you, you do too." I respond with a warm smile.

"Are you kidding me, I always look good. Now when we are at this dance I don't want you following me around like a lost puppy. It will cramp my style." Ok never mind he is an ass.

"Don't worry I'm going to stay as far away as possible." I'm not really in the mood for fighting.

The ride was short and thank god because I couldn't stand anymore of Glens rap music. We drive up to a huge house. Wow this place even has security. This neighborhood is full of huge mansions. I wonder if any celebrities live around here. We walk inside and the building is blaring with music. Ugh it's rap again…what ever. I spot Madison and make my way over. Sherry is of course by her side and Aiden on the other.

"Hey." I happily say.

"Hey Spence" Madison enthusiasm didn't match mine.

"Hey let me introduce my self…" he said more toward Madison then me. "I'm Aiden" He offered his hand. I haven't met him before but I know of him. He is Madison's boyfriend and before my bother joined the team he was star point guard.

"Hey, Spencer…Spencer Carlin." His face dropped and so did his hand.

"Carlin, as in Glen Carlin." He asked

"Yea he's my older brother." I answered

"Well your brother is an ass." He said bluntly

"Yea unfortunately" I agreed and we both giggled

"That isn't going to make you a better player." Madison huffed

"You know what…after a day like today a girlfriend is supposed to make their boyfriend feel BETTER." Aiden argued. The attention was taken off of me.

"The way you've played lately you don't deserve anything." She yelled back

"Go to hell Madison" He shot her and evil look and walked away.

"I'll save you a seat." She yelled once more before he got too far.

"Sooo are you girls excited for the game tomorrow?" I tried to change the subject.

"I know I am." My brother's voice came from behind me. "Hey there beautiful. A girl as sexy as you can't be looking so sad and bored at a party with a guy as sexy as me at the same party?" Glen said stepping closer to Madison. Madison smiled seductively at him. Oh please I'm going to throw up.

"Let's see what you got." Madison said pulling Glen to the dance floor by his shirt collar.

I look over at Sherry and smile. She rolls her eyes and walks off. Great alone again… Hmmm is that? Yes finally a friend.

"Hey Chelsea" I say excitedly

"Hey, how are you?" She smiles and gives me a hug

"I'm okay, just… here." We giggles

"Hey Spencer" A voice I wasn't expecting came up behind me. I turn to find my brother Clay.

"Hey Clay what are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming." I asked confused

"Well I wasn't then my friend Sean called me up and he gave me a ride." He said happily waving over his shoulder to a guy I supposed is Sean. "Hi Chelsea how are you?" He and Chelsea exchanged a shy blushing smile.

"You to have met?" I ask confused.

"Yea we actually bumped into each other the other day." Clay responded still smiling at the dark girl next to me.

"Umm do you want to dance?" Chelsea asked Clay dreamily. Hmmm this is awkward.

"Ha I don't really…" Before he could finish Chelsea grabbed his arm and pulled him to the dance floor.

Why is it when ever I find someone to talk to they walk away. Damn it. My brothers are taking all my friends away. I here some yelling and look over to the source of it. I see Glen and Aiden wrestling on the floor. I witness Clay pull Glen off and as security begins to run over both my brothers followed by Aiden run out of the building. Great there goes my ride. Screw this I'm going for a walk.

I've been walking for about twenty minutes. I have no idea where I am or if this is even safe but these houses are enormous and the night is beautiful and the weather is awesome. Wow that is a really cool gate. I look into it and the house is beautiful. I follow the long driveway with my eyes to a fountain. The lights facing the building give it a cretin charm you could never see in the daylight. Then again why does it suddenly look like its day? I turn around and I have to shield my eyes from blinding headlights. I hear someone get out of the car.

"Are you lost? What are you doing in front of my house?" No way…Is that?

"Ashley?" I ask still blinded by the lights.

"Yea… what are you doing here?" She asked again stepping in front of me blocking some of the light.

"I was at the season opener dance and I lost my ride and got bored so I decided to go for a walk and now I think I'm lost." I said in one breath. She giggled. She has a cute giggle.

"So umm this is your house." I asked

"Yup just me, my mom and number four." I nod my head and smirk. "So umm are Madison and the other Cheer Bitches out here to, with some devious plan to make my life a living hell?" She bluntly asked.

"No, honestly I'm just lost. And if they ever did plan things to make your life a so called 'living hell' I wouldn't be a part of it." I simply put.

"Why do you do that?" She asked

"Do what?" I'm so confused. I totally missed something

"Never mind…" She stopped dropping her eyes to the ground.

"No No No…you brought it up." I wanted to know what she was thinking, what I do that she's thinking about.

"Just forget about it." She said as she started to walk back to her car.

"No you brought it up though; you're not allowed to drop it." I followed her eager for the answer.

"What do you mean I'm not allowed to drop it?" She opens the car door.

"Well you started it so you have to tell me." I held the door as she turned around again. I guess she wasn't expecting me to be so close behind her because when she turned our faces where only centimeters apart but we both slightly move back. Wow that gave me butter flies. What is up with me? We just stood in an awkward moment for a bit.

"You're annoying." She said with a smile

"And you're trying to change the subject now." I'm not that stupid. I'm going to make her tell me.

"Fine do you really what to know…" She asked.

"Yes." I said shaking my head. Duh I want to know.

"Fine…why…why are you so nice to me?" She asks with sad eyes. "Why do you care about me? You don't even know me." Hmmm what should I say to that?

"Well after what I did in English I felt kind of crappy all day and what Madison said to you in the locker room and everyone was just laughing. I knew you had a horrible day and I just felt it was mainly my fault." I think I got it. Oh and I forgot to say how can I be mean to a girl as pretty as you. Where did that come from?

"Are you sure it's not because I'm so sexy?" WTF it's like she read my mind. Wait was she just flirting with me?

"Are you flirting with me?" Shit I wasn't supposes to say that. She giggles and turns around.

"Get in." She demands.

"What?" I'm so lost again. I back up as she closes the door and lowers the window.

"Do you want a ride home or not." I don't respond I just walk to the passenger side door and hop into the car.

The rest of the ride is silent not awkward though. I noticed Ashley kept looking over at me. I wanted to just look back but I couldn't. I don't know why but I just couldn't. Is it because I'm scared, and I'm feeling something I have never felt before, am I over thinking things?

"Which one?" She asks. Shit was I talking out loud.

"Huh?" It was all I could answer

"Which house?" She asked again

"Oh…that one." I pointed out as she turned into my drive way. "Thanks for the ride." I opened the car door.

"Sure anytime you get lost in front of my house again." We both giggle I close the door and she rolls down the window. "I'll see you in English." She said warmly

"Definitely." OMG I can't believe I just said that. Walk faster, go. I quickly get my key and walk into my house. Okay maybe I'll watch her drive away. I go up to my room and change and I just lay in bed with my iPOD staring at the ceiling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley's POV

Ugh what a long day. At least now I can go home take a nice long bath and get some…Spencer? I put my car in park and get out.

"Are you lost? What are you doing in front of my house?" What is she doing here?

"Ashley?" She asks

"Yea… what are you doing here?" Of all places I run into her…

"I was at the season opener dance and I lost my ride and got bored so I decided to go for a walk and now I think I'm lost." Ha-ha she's cute when she rambles

"So umm this is your house." She asks

"Yup just me, my mom and number four." She nods her head and smirks. "So umm are Madison and the other Cheer Bitches out here to, with some devious plan to make my life a living hell?" They have got to be up to something. I've been thinking about her all day and when I get home she is in front of my house. This is just too good to be true.

"No, honestly I'm just lost. And if they ever did plan things to make your life a so called 'living hell' I wouldn't be a part of it." Now I feel like an ass. Why is she so nice to me?

"Why do you do that?" I ask. Ugh why did you say that you idiot.

"Do what?" Shit now I have to explain what I meant.

"Never mind…" No I don't. I look away so I don't have to make eye contact.

"No No No…you brought it up." She says

"Just forget about it." I don't want to talk about this anymore. I'm going to try and hide in my car. That's so stupid Ashley

"No you brought it up though; you're not allowed to drop it." What kind of a rule is that?

"What do you mean I'm not allowed to drop it?" I say as I open the door. I can't believe I'm actually going to try and hide in my car. God you're so stupid.

"Well you started it so you have to tell me." Fine. I turn and she is right behind me. Wow our faces got really close. What if I just kiss her? No that's stupid so I back up a little. But just thinking about it gives me butter flies

"You're annoying." He-he maybe she'll get mad and forget what we were talking about.

"And you're trying to change the subject now." Damn it she's smart…and hot hmmm

"Fine do you really what to know…" I give up. She is really determined to hear what I have to say. I might as well.

"Yes." She said shaking her head. Duh she wants to know.

"Fine…why…why are you so nice to me?" I say calmly "Why do you care about me? You don't even know me." Please it will be easier if you don't answer it. But I'm curious what she has to say.

"Well after what I did in English I felt kind of crappy all day and what Madison said to you in the locker room and everyone was just laughing. I knew you had a horrible day and I just felt it was mainly my fault." Ugh she has a heart. And obviously I do to it's practically beating out of my chest. I want to just talk to her but I can't. I want to tell her what I feel about everything…but who is she? Why am I so willing to open up to her? This is freaking me out

"Are you sure it's not because I'm so sexy?" Ha-ha good one. Oh no but look at her face, I think I freaked her out.

"Are you flirting with me?" Damn it I did. I take a seat in my car and roll down the window.

"Get in." I demand.

"What?" I hope she at least lets me drive her home

"Do you want a ride home or not." Sweet she's getting into the car

The rest of the ride is silent not awkward though. I kept looking over at Spencer. How can I have a girl like her just sitting in my car? I haven't even tried to make a move. Why does this girl scare me so much but I just want to open up to her about my life about my past and I just want to know about hers. Oh I think this is the street she said

"Which one?" I asks

"Huh?" She spaces out a lot.

"Which house?" I ask again. I wonder what she's thinking about.

"Oh…that one." She pointed out as I turned into her drive way. "Thanks for the ride." she opens the car door.

"Sure anytime you get lost in front of my house again." We both giggle as she hops out and I roll down the window. "I'll see you in English." I can't wait to see her again

"Definitely." Hmmm maybe she can't either. I wait till she is inside before I leave. I drive off with a smile on my face. I don't think my day could have ended any better. Maybe I could actually make it better with a bath and if I could get some rest.

_Any questions, comments, oh my gods…lol jk. Please review and tell me what you think. Also I'm open to any suggestions if there is anything you would like to be put in my story or chance something whatever, I'm up for anything. Like I said I enjoy writing this fanfic and review just inspire me more. I'll post the next chapter again when I have the time. It shouldn't be to long of a wait. _


	5. Follow your heart

_Thank you so much for all the great reviews. Now I know I got something good out of all those English classes lol. Anyway here is some more…enjoy. _

Spencer's POV

Another Monday…I hate it when weekends go by fast, but this time I was looking forward to Monday and my weekend seemed like it would never end. I wanted to get to school early today, I'm not sure why? I guess I just didn't want to wait for Glen anymore. He takes forever sometimes and we end up getting to school late. I don't really mind getting to school late but my brother Clay…all he does is whine. I just want to see Ashley. I want to talk to her, about nothing specific, just talk to her. I'm now in the middle of the court yard sitting at a table doodling on the cover of my note book.

"Hey gorgeous, how are you." I was surprised but happy at the same time. I turned and stood to greet Wade.

"Hey stud." We giggled as we give each other a warm hug.

"So what are you doing here so early this morning?" He asked

"I don't know I just felt like getting here early. Why are you here?" I wasn't the only one early.

"I had to make some flyers for GSA so I came early to use the computer and printers." I nodded my head. "So where have you been? You haven't been coming to the meetings?" he asked concerned.

"Yea I'm sorry about that. Cheerleading has gotten really intense and Madison well…" I trailed off.

"Is a bitch and would never approve of it." He finished.

"Exactly; you should have seen the way she talked to Ashley the other day. I wanted to just put her in her place and say something…I did but I just made her stop, I didn't tell her off or anything." I added

"Wait whose Ashley?" He asked very interested.

"Oh…umm she's just some girl Madison was bothering." I said trying to hide my smirk. Even talking about Ashley made me blush. I hardly know this girl and I'm obsessing over her like a little boy with a fifth grade crush.

"No she is not 'just some girl' if you say it with that kind of look on your face." He stated with a smile.

"What are you talking about? You're crazy." I said as I turned my face from him.

"Oh come on talk to me Spence, you know you can… Is she gay?" He said sincerely. Ugh how can I refuse to talk to him know. And now he's putting that flippin' puppy face on.

"Yea I know. And yes I think she is. Well at least that's what Madison was bothering her about. I don't know if it's a rumor or not, but I think she was flirting with me the other night." I said looking at him again.

"Really? Did you flirt back?" He asked.

"No why would I? I'm not…" I stopped. What if I am? I have felt like this sometimes back in Ohio, but I never had anyone to talk to about it so I would just let it go. I was just being stupid…or was I.

"Spencer? It's ok." He said sincerely taking one of my hands into his.

"But what if I am gay... I mean what would people think of me? And my mother, she would never allow it." I said sadly

"Look at me," I looked into his eyes, "I've been through a lot, and yea I was teased and beat up for being gay, but I got through it. And you know how…" he paused "Because of my friends and the people how still loved me for me, nothing more nothing less. Yea I've lost a lot, friends, my father, but I'm still alive. All you have in this world is your free will, and you should love who you will, don't let anyone tell you different or try to take that away from you." He brought me into a warm hug as some tears slowly escaped.

"Thank you Wade, you're a good friend." I pulled away whipping some tears.

"You're Welcome, Sweetie." He said with a warm smile.

"So what now?" I asked. I'm still a bit confused…a bit lost.

"Just do what feels right…go with the flow. Or do what I do." He suggests as he stands from the table.

"What's that?" I asked with a smile

"Follow your heart… I have to go I'm sorry, but call me if you ever need to talk." He said.

"Ok thanks I will. I'll talk to you later." He gave me a kiss on the cheek then walked off.

Maybe he is right; I should just follow my heart, but what if my heart has a bad scene of direction. Damn it why does this have to be so difficult. The first bell rings and takes me from my thoughts. I gather my things and I go to my English class room. Not many people are in the room yet, and the only one that's here that I talk to is Chelsea. I sit down next to her.

"Hey Spencer are you okay?" She asks with a concern look on her face.

"Yea I'm fine why?" I lied.

"I don't know it just looks like you've been crying." She was right I was, but I wasn't going to tell her that.

"Oh no I'm just tired. It's early; I'm not completely awake yet." I replied with a fake giggle.

"Alright." she said with a smile facing forward. I could tell she didn't believe.

I looked towards the door as our teacher walked in; followed by none other then Ashley. Our eyes looked and my stomach fluttered. I small smile covered my face but when one wasn't returned and her eyes lost mine, all the feeling I had left me. Something was wrong…but what. I need to talk to her. I'll stop her after class, if she'll let me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley's POV

Monday, Monday, Monday…ugh this weekend was boring. We'll not Friday night but beside that it was boring. I can't wait to see Spencer, I've been thinking about her all weekend. She a lot different then I thought and for some reason or other she cares about me. That's a first; maybe I have a chance with her. As I'm walking to my locker I find Spencer in some guy's arms. WTF…who that the hell is that? I can't see anymore of this so I walk off back to my car.

"That tease, that fucking tease." I whisper harshly to myself. I get in my car and close the door as I put my key in the ignition, but I can't turn the car on. Something is stopping me. Why can't I be mad at her? I'm jealous as shit right now and I can't be mad at her. Damn it.

I get out of the car as I hear the bell ring. As I'm walking to class I spot my teacher in the hallway walking towards the class room as well. Once I walk into the room the first eyes mine find are Spencer's. She looks so cute…and now she's smiling. Shit look away, your pissed remember. I sit without looking at her. Ahhh I hate myself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer's POV

Finally class is over. I see Ashley leave the class room and I quickly run after her.

"Ashley wait up." I yell but she continues to walk. "Hey…" I grab her arm and turn her around.

"What…What do you want?" She asks. I can't tell if she's mad, or sad, maybe a little of both. What ever it is I know she is upset.

"Are you okay?" I ask…I know I'm not going to get an answer.

"Yea, just peachy." She said not very convincingly.

"Oh come on don't make me force it out of you again." I giggle and I spot a small smile that she quickly hides again.

"What do you want Spencer?" She says coldly.

"I just wanted to talk to you, maybe eat lunch later…I don't know hang out?" I ask. Please say yes, please.

"Why?" Wow I think I got frost bite from that one.

"You know sooner or later your going to open up to me." I said with a devilish smile.

"Oh really…" She replied finally releasing a small smile.

"See I'm breaking through." I said pointing at her smile, but then it faded.

"Wouldn't you rather want to hang out with your boyfriend?" She became sad again. Is that why she's upset; because she thinks I have a boy friend. Is she jealous? Wait does that mean she likes me?

"I don't have a boyfriend. What made you think I did?" I asked

"I don't know? I just figured a girl like you would." She said avoiding my eyes. Good because she didn't see me blush.

"Ash…" She looked into my eyes again.

"What?" She looked upset again and turned her eyes.

"Why do you do that?" I ask. I hate seeing her so sad.

"Do what?" She said confused.

"Why do you close up so fast?" Please say something. She took a deep breath before she finally spoke.

"I've just like to keep things to myself. I've been hurt a lot and that's just how I deal with it." She stopped talking again.

"So now what you close off before anyone else can get in, so you don't get hurt again." Oops I think I was to blunt. I shouldn't have said that. Crap she defiantly looks mad now.

"I don't have to talk to you." She began to walk off and again I followed.

"Ashley wait, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Damn she walks fast.

"You're right. You don't know anything about me." She yelled.

"That's because you won't let me." Ok I'm getting a little pissed now. All I want is to get to know this girl better and she won't let me. Ugh this is so frustrating. She stops and turns and I continue to walk and stop in front of her. I hear a voice but it's not mine or Ashley's.

"Spencer what are you doing, talking to this freak." Oh great it's Madison and some of the other girls on the squad.

"Madison cut it out." I say annoyed

"Spencer if I would have known you were gay I would have never let you try out for the team. We can't have a lesbian checking us out while we are getting changed." She says as the others laughed.

"Madison get over yourself. Who would want to look at you? You're nasty." Ashley defends me.

"Was I talking to you? I would never stoop so low." She snorted

"Hmmm the dirt on your knees says you would get even lower." Ashley got her good I couldn't help but laugh.

"You're on thin ice Spencer." She narrowed her eyes at me

"Madison I'm done with you and the team. How are you to judge anyone? I don't like to judge anyone but if I had to, I'd say you're just a nasty person with a cold heart. And I don't want anything to do with you anymore." I'm going to get my ass kick by someone today…shit. Madison clenched her teeth and took a deep breath before she answered.

"You're going to regret this. Be careful who your friends with Spencer." She said as she stormed off followed by her crowed.

Ashley and I stood silent for a while before she spoke.

"Why did you do that?" She asked

"They were pissing me off and I don't like them all that much anymore." I said honestly. Cheerleading lost my interests. The only thing I am interested in now is Ashley.

"No, why would you choose me over them. You're going to get so much hell now because of it." She said sincerely.

"I know, but hey you look like you need a friend and I defiantly need some new ones so what do you say? Friends?" I ask and extend my hand.

"You're so corny, but okay friends." She takes my hand and with a big smile shakes it. "Umm so since your afternoon just opened up, I'll be at Grey's tonight, it would mean a lot if you came." She asks

"Sure sounds like a plan." I reply

"Perfect so I'll see you at seven." She walks off as the bell rings. Did she just ask me out? The bell rang. Shit I'm late…and I have a date…yey.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley's POV

Class ended and I got out of the room as fast as I could.

"Ashley wait up." Spencer yelled after me but it only made me walk faster. "Hey…" She grab my arm and turned me around.

"What…What do you want?" I'm really not in the mood to talk to her

"Are you okay?" She asks sweetly. Do I look okay to you?

"Yea, just peachy." Of course I'm not going to tell her what's wrong. I saw her in some guy's arms and it broke my heart.

"Oh come on don't make me force it out of you again." Ugh why does she have to be so cute…No don't smile. Be cold Ash…

"What do you want Spencer?" I said as cold as I could.

"I just wanted to talk to you, maybe eat lunch later…I don't know hang out?" She asks. Wait she wants to hang out with me. Sweet…NO you're mad damn it. Be cold.

"Why?" I'm such a bitch.

"You know sooner or later your going to open up to me." She said with the cutes smile.

"Oh really…"I can't help it and I show a little smile.

"See I'm breaking through." She says pointing at my smile. I want her to always make me smile…but she has a boyfriend.

"Wouldn't you rather want to hang out with your boyfriend?" I hate being jealous. It sucks.

"I don't have a boyfriend. What made you think I did?" You don't. Then who's that guy? Wait I can't ask that. She is going to think I'm spying on her or something.

"I don't know? I just figured a girl like you would." Very smooth, but I look away because if I look at her she'll see me blush.

"Ash…" She says sweetly so I look into her eyes

"What?" I say and turn away again.

"Why do you do that?" She asks. What did I do?

"Do what?" I'm confused.

"Why do you close up so fast?" Oh that…she not going to let me get away with saying nothing so I might as well. I take a deep breath before I continue.

"I've just like to keep things to myself. I've been hurt a lot and that's just how I deal with it." Okay I'm not going to get into anything else.

"So now what you close off before anyone else can get in, so you don't get hurt again." I do not. Do I. She doesn't even know what I've been through.

"I don't have to talk to you." I storm off. She shouldn't have said that. Please stop following me

"Ashley wait, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Damn right you shouldn't.

"You're right. You don't know anything about me." I yelled.

"That's because you won't let me." I stop. I know she's right. She doesn't deserve the way I'm treating her. I'm such a bitch. Oh no, speaking of bitch.

"Spencer what are you doing, talking to this freak." Oh great it's Madison and her posy.

"Madison cut it out." Spencer demanded

"Spencer if I would have known you were gay I would have never let you try out for the team. We can't have a lesbian checking us out while we are getting changed." Madison said as the others laughed at Spencer. No way is she getting away with that.

"Madison get over yourself. Who would want to look at you? You're nasty." I'm so good.

"Was I talking to you? I would never stoop so low." She snorted. That's all she's got?

"Hmmm the dirt on your knees says you would get even lower." I got her good. I ever made Spencer laugh.

"You're on thin ice Spencer." She narrowed her eyes at Spencer.

"Madison I'm done with you and the team. How are you to judge anyone? I don't like to judge anyone but if I had to, I'd say you're just a nasty person with a cold heart. And I don't want anything to do with you anymore." Wow did she just do that…for me?

"You're going to regret this. Be careful who your friends with Spencer." She said as she stormed off followed by her minions.

Spencer and I stood silent for a while before I spoke.

"Why did you do that?" I ask. Why would she give up Cheerleading like that?

"They were pissing me off and I don't like them all that much anymore." She said.

"No, why would you choose me over them. You're going to get so much hell now because of it." I feel bad now if she gave up being on the squad for me. She must of worked hard for it.

"I know, but hey you look like you need a friend and I defiantly need some new ones so what do you say? Friends?" She really must want to be my friend. She's so cute. She hasn't run away from me yet like everyone else. Why the hell not.

"You're so corny, but okay friends." She takes my hand and with a big smile shakes it. I feel like my body is on fire "Umm so since your afternoon just opened up, I'll be at Grey's tonight, it would mean a lot if you came." I'm playing at the open mic tonight. I want her to hear me sing and play my guitar. I want to surprise her.

"Sure sounds like a plan." She replied. Sweet she said yes.

"Perfect so I'll see you at seven." I walk off as the bell rings. I can't wait. Shit this is going to be a long day.

_Please Review. I'll post the next chapter soon. Peace Out _


	6. South Of Nowhere

_Thanks again for all the great reviews. Oh and thanks to the people who say they like both POV's, I find it fun. My sister is a fan and reads my fic and she says it annoying sometimes but I like it, and well if it is just let me know. I enjoy writing this story. I've been working a lot lately so I haven't been able to get my chapters up as fast as I wanted to, but I am getting them done when I can. Hope you like it…_

Spencer's POV

Umm no…no…no ugh damn it I can't find a shirt. Screw it this one will do. What time is it? 6:15…Ahhh I have to meet Ashley at seven…seven she, said seven right? How am I getting there I can't drive. Glen…I run to the living room where he is playing a video game.

"Hey Glen, how are you?" I say as sweetly as I could.

"What do you want?" He said still half distracted by the game.

"Do you know where Grey is, or what it is?" I ask hoping he has a clue.

"Oh yea that place is cool. I went there a few days ago with some friends." He replied. Yes he knows what I'm talking about. He started moving around franticly with the controller, he is playing some kind of shooting game.

"Ugh I died. Thanks a lot." He said as he narrowed his eyes at me.

"I didn't do anything." I defended

"You distracted me." He stated.

"Sorry. But don't start a new game because I need you to do me a favor." I asked. I hope he feels like being a good brother today.

"And what might that be?" He turned in the couch to face me.

"Will you give me a ride to Grey…please?" He never does anything for me. Can he just this once.

"And mom's letting you out on a school night…not to mention on a Monday." He said with a smirk.

"No Mom's getting home late tonight and Dad said it was fine. You go out almost every night; it wouldn't be fair if I couldn't. So can you be nice for once and give me a ride." I said with the best puppy face I've got.

"Fine…but you owe me." He said getting up from the couch grabbing his keys.

"Thank you…Thank you…Thank you." I said giddily giving him a hug.

"Alright…alright…are we going or not?" He said giving me a half hug. We then left the house and drove off.

We arrived at Grey about fifteen minuets later. The place did look cool, there was a neon sign that said Grey above a door to a building that looks like it use to be a factory or some old warehouse. I say my thank you to Glen and I watch him drive off. And what's new, I'm alone again. I'm so nervous holy crap…I'm not even sure what I'm suppose to do. Do I stay and wait for her outside…should I go inside. We'll it's already seven maybe she's already here. I'll go inside, oh and great there is a line. So now I'm face to face with a huge guy wearing a black shirt with his hair slicked back.

"Can I see some photo ID please?" He demands

"Um sure…" I say handing him my ID. Crap he isn't going to let me in. Shit I should have gotten her number.

"Ok you know your not allowed to touch any alcoholic drinks right." He said

"Ye…yes sir…" I stutter. Is he going to let me in?

"Great, go ahead in. Enjoy your night." He said smiling handing my ID back. Wow I can't believe I just got into a place like this, well then again Glen did. I giggle to my self.

There she is. She looks amazing. She is sitting at the bar talking to the pretty blonde bartender. I feel a slight knot in my throat. Eww now they are laughing together. I need a drink…but Ashley is over there talking to…Her. I'm totally over reacting. Just go over and say hi. Ashley is meeting me here right. I'm right behind Ashley now and I tap her on the shoulder. She quickly turned on the stool.

"Hey you made it." She said happily giving me a kiss on the cheek. Dude she just kissed me. No she was just being friendly and saying hi. Stop over reacting and say something she going to think you're weird; which I guess I already am cause now I'm talking to myself.

"Hey yea. This place is awesome." I finally say.

"Yea Kat did good." She said smiling over at the bartender. "Kat this is Spencer…Spencer, Kat. She owns this place." She added as we shook hands.

"Hi it's nice to meet you. This place is really nice, I wish you the best with it." I say politely.

"Thanks it's nice to meet you too. I've heard a lot about you." She said with a kind smile

"Really?" I said amazed. Ashley talked about me?

"Yea Ashley…" she paused once she noticed Ashley was giving her an 'I'm going to kick your ass' look. "Will take over from here, I have customers. Excuse me." She quickly left and I giggled.

"So how are you?" Ashley asked.

"I'm great. How are you?" I'm nervous as shit. I hope she doesn't notice.

"Nervous." She says letting out a deep breath. What she's nervous too?

"Really why?" I ask

"Well tonight is open mic night. I do it all the time, but this is the first time I've asked someone to come and watch me." She says shyly.

"No way, you sing?" This is so cool.

"Yea and I play guitar and drums and I'm trying to learn how to play bass." She says

"That's awesome. I wish I could play an instrument. I'm an okay singer but let's not go there." We laugh.

"Yea music is my life. I couldn't really avoid it; you know because of my dad." She simply says.

"Who's your dad?" I ask

"Raife Davies" she says nonchalantly

"Oh really, no way…the rock star?" This girl just keeps getting more interesting

"Yup…yup." She says sadly

"It must be so cool to have a rock star as a dad." I say happily

"Not really. He is never really around. I hardly see him. He is supposed to come see me play tonight but I doubt that he'll show." She says in a little vice.

"Wow I'm sorry. That sucks." Great now I feel like an ass. "So I can't believe no one has ever seen you play before." I quickly change the subject.

"We'll usually it's the same crowd, but I've never had anyone that I wanted to watch me come." She said with a smile.

"I feel special." I reply with a goofy smile.

"You should. You should know not just anyone gets to see the wonderful Ashley Davies perform." We laugh as Kat walks over.

"Well the wonderful Ashley Davies should get ready because she's going on in twenty." Kat suggested.

"Already?" Ashley wined.

"Yea you should go warm up. What are you singing tonight?" Kat asked

"You'll see. It's something a little different," She winked at Kat as she stood up from her seat. "Hey Spence would you be okay just hanging out here for a while? Just until I finish?" She asked.

"Sure. Gook luck." I said with a warm smile.

"Thanks. Oh and Kat's cool to talk to if you get bored." She adds before she walks off.

I can't wait for her to go on. I'm glad I came. This place is so cool and Ashley is fun to talk to.

"Hey you're the last person I thought I would find here." A voice from behind me surprised me. I turn to find Aiden.

"Hey" I smile

"So what are you doing here all by yourself?" He asked

"Oh I'm here with Ashley." I replied

"Oh" he said looking disappointed.

"So are you here with Madison." I asked

"No thank God." He says thankfully

"Isn't she your girlfriends?" I said giggling

"She's supposed to be. She ditched me tonight; I think to be with your brother. So I'm here trying to find my own person to have fun with. Any suggestions on who that could be?" He said with a smile. I think he wants it to be me. Umm no thanks.

"No" I simply say

"Bummer. Well will you at least have a drink with me?" He pleaded. I do kind want a drink. Okay maybe just one.

"Alright fine." I said unenthusiastically

"Sweet. I'll be right back." He left then returned with two vodka cranberry.

"Wow thanks, how did you pull this off?" I asked amazed. I was expecting coke not vodka. I night keeps getting better and better.

"I have a fake ID" He said whispering in my ear.

"Oh cool" I said un amused. Yea he is defiantly trying to get with me. Hmm I wonder when Ashley goes on…I hope it's soon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley's POV

"So you've talk to this girl only three or four times and you have already asked her to come and watch you perform?" Kat questions

"Yea why not" I shrug it off like it's nothing. I don't let just anyone watch me play. I don't know why I just want Spencer to be here.

"Dude you're so whipped." Kat said as she giggled.

"I am not. She's hot, what other reason do I need." I lie as I laugh. Okay I am totally whipped. There is just something about her. She hardly even knew me and I was such a bitch to her and she still defended me. She was the only one who cared and followed after me, even when we fought. My ex's never even did that. We would fight and I would run then I was alone, but not with her, she won't let me get lost. I'm ripped from my thoughts by a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey you made it." I'm so glad she's here. She looks amazing. I introduce her to Kat…who I wanted to kill. Kat is like the sister I never had. I always go to her for advice on things. She's one of the only friends I still have and I feel comfortable enough to open up and talk to. Now I guess Spencer is to. I can't believe I told her about my dad and that I hate not being able to see him. Yea I'm totally whipped. I can talk to her forever, but of course Kat has to ruin it.

"Yea you should go warm up. What are you singing tonight?" Kat asked

"You'll see. It's something a little different," I winked at Kat and I stand up from my seat. "Hey Spence would you be okay just hanging out here for a while? Just until I finish?" I ask.

"Sure. Gook luck." She says a warm smile. She is so cute.

"Thanks. Oh and Kat's cool to talk to if you get bored." I add then I'm off to the back room.

"Now I would like to hand over the mic to a good friend of mine. This chick has rock in her blood. Please welcome to the stage…Ashley Davies." I here my announcement and after my name is called I hear loud applause and whistles.

Wow twenty minuets go by really fast when your nervous. Breathe Ash just breathe. Damn it I don't think my dad is here yet…he probably won't show. At least Spencer is here. I grab my guitar and pic and I make my way to the stage. I take the deepest breath I could possibly take. Just clear your mind…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer's POV

As I was waiting for Ashley and talking to Aiden…I think I got a little carried away with the drinks. This is either my third or fourth cranberry vodka, I don't remember. I do remember not eating dinner because I was to nervous. Aiden is an okay guy, he hasn't tried anything yet. I feel bad because I wasn't being very talkative but he seemed to enjoy doing all the talking. I don't even remember what was even said. The music that was playing cuts off and everyone looks towards the girl on the stage.

"Now I would like to hand over the mic to a good friend of mine. This chick has rock in her blood. Please welcome to the stage…Ashley Davies." Once she finishes the building is filled with applause and whistles.

Finally the moment I've been waiting for all night. I see Ashley walk out to the stool and microphone in the middle of the stage. She looks so beautiful.

"Hey thank you," She waits until the crowd calms down before she continues. She looks so cool up there. "So tonight I'm going to do something a little different. I know I usually sing one of my dad's songs or one that I've written but I haven't written any new ones and well most of you have heard my dad's songs to many times…so I'm going to sing you one of my favorite songs. It's a little different in style then what I usually sing but I love it and well lately it's had a lot of meaning for me." We made eye contact for a moment. It lasted only seconds, but I still feel it. "Alright so this is South of Nowhere by the Po'Girl…" She began to play and sing. She sang so beautiful I just had to close my eyes. All I could see was her and I think I even imagined her kissing my neck. I could feel her and it is so warm.

_When the radio came on, _

_we were somewhere south of Kansas _

_staring at the dawn.__  
_

_When we heard that old sweet song_

_we both knew the words so we just_

_sang along.__  
_

_And we were doing fine_

_underneath the open sky,_

_we were doing fine.__  
__I was yours and you were mine.__  
_

_When the radio came on,_

_we were somewhere south of nowhere _

_I had nothing you had nothing.__  
_

_The world could have come and gone, _

_but our kisses lingered on dusk to dawn,_

_it was really something.__  
_

_And there's nothing really wrong_

_with doing really nothing _

_all day long.__  
_

_And we were doing fine _

_underneath the open sky,_

_we were doing fine.__  
__I was yours and you were mine._

That song was so beautiful. I don't think I have ever listened to a song like that before. I still didn't open my eyes because now her lips were on mine. This was just so amazing but I had to open my eye as much as I wanted to fight it, I have to go back to reality. I open my eye…WTF Aiden? Holly crap I'm kissing Aiden…No. I slightly push him away.

"Aiden?" I what the hell is going on. Wow I can't even see straight. I shake my head to try to gain some control over my motor movements but I fail.

"Come on lets get out of here." He says and before I could resist he put my arm over his shoulders and walked me out of the club. I quickly looked back to try and see Ashley but everyone was standing I couldn't see. Where am I, is this Aiden's car? It's so hazy in here…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley's POV

That went awesome I don't think I could of sang it any better. Well considering I almost lost it when I looked into Spencer's eyes. Where is Spencer? I quickly scan the crowd that was now standing still applauding me. I spot someone familiar towards the door. Is that…no…Aiden? Spencer? I can't believe it. I feel tears start to form in my eyes and I quickly run off the stage to the back before anyone could notice, but of course Kat noticed and she met me in the back.

"Ashley what's wrong?" She ask worried

"She left…with Aiden" I said between tears. Damn it I thought she was different, but no she's like every one else and just leaves me.

"Ashley to tell you honestly I don't think she was completely sober." She said

"What…Spencer wasn't drinking." I stated

"Yea sorry I noticed it to late but who ever that guy is she was with got her a couple of drinks." She added with a frown.

"He got her drunk. That Bastard." I quickly left the room and went outside to the parking lot.

"Shit his car's gone. I don't have her number. Damn it" I'm furious so I go sit on the curb. A limo pulls up in front of me. Oh great this night just keeps getting better.

_Wow I hope it was long enough for you lol. Oh and the song South of Nowhere by the Po' Girl is one of my favorite songs. The Po' Girl's are pretty good. They are a bit different from the music I usually listen to but I like them. Again please Review and I will keep the updates coming quickly and long. Sorry about the long wait tho, but either my computer was being stupid or it was the website. _


	7. Note

_Hey sorry about not updating, but its time for finals and I just have a lot of drama going on. I have to just clear my mind and relax before I continue. I have been writing some but its just so boring lol. I'm not completely focused but when I am I promise I will continue. I'm not sure how long that will take I hope I don't loose any fans. _


End file.
